rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayShad s04ep01
= Episode Summary = In this episode, the runners meet for the first time at a Sunday's Sun (the Japanese version of Denny's). After some confusion as to who Mister Tanaka would be ("Are you Mr. Tanaka?" "No, are you?" "No." "What about her?"), the question was resolved as a Blonde Ork man and a concerned-looking translator appeared. The employer was recently snubbed by a Kobe Beef ranch (most likely due to being a foreigner and an Ork), and wished to purchase our services to steal several head of cattle from the ranch that snubbed him. After a rough start at scoping out the place (involving a Bull Beast spirit charging straight at the Doc, who has Spirit Bane: Beasts and the Ork riding the Bull spirit like a rodeo) and delusions of grandeur that the team would socially grease their way into the situation, the team attempts to sneak in as a pair of teams, the Rigger and the Anubite breaking through the perimeter to get to the vehicles under the cover of a Concealment spirit power with the other team approaching the place to investigate the earlier "magical greivance and complaint" with the Bull spirit. Unfortunately, the Rigger is absolutely no good at sneaking around, and rolls a critical glitch, despite being able to get past the perimeter tech defenses. The farm releases the hounds, which are 4 Barghests. After taking a few shots, the Anubite screams and runs for the hills (Fear power). The Rigger runs for the hills as well (no Fear power, just good sense). The Ork is still around, though, and takes down most of the rest of the pack with her Bow (after going for a second ride on the Bull). The Miko banishes the Beast spirit successfully, then turns it against the Barghests. Still rankling at the presence of the Doc, the Beast spirit finishes the combat by hitting both the last Barghest and the Doc with its Noxious Breath. The team jacks one of the transport vehicles, and the Rigger manages to create an illusion on the Matrix, enough to get the team past the docks and deliver the goods for payment. = Reward = * 5,000 nuyen and 5 Karma. = People Met = * Mister Tanaka - A blonde ork from America, this time. * Standing Crane - He approves. All the time. = Places Visited = * Sunday's Sun - A chain restaurant that's like Denny's. * The Wan Wan Ranch - A happy cow farm in Kobe. = Quotes = * "Pfft, Americans." - Oliver, at Tanaka's rude manners. "Pfft, Americans." - Everyone else, because Tanaka isn't Japanese. * "The cows get massages?" - Hahns * "Whatever candy we get for these cows, they aren't going to like it." - Erica "I only eat Turkish Delight." - Steve * *rolls 8 hits to Jump on Bull* "You jump on the Bull gracefully" - Bryan "Everyone holds up 10 scorecards." - Erica * "Now what do I do?" - Erica (after jumping on the Bull Nature Spirit) "I don't know, I thought you had a plan." - Hahns * "All in favor of putting the dwarf on a stick as bait? Aye." - Hahns "Aye." - Other Players "Nay." - Only Steve "Crane approves!" - Bryan * "What kind of filing system are you using?" - Jared "The one where Plan B is explosives?" - Hahns